


Fin.

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: The days ofAmbulocetusare long gone, but their memory lingers.





	Fin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



> Happy Trick or Treat! Please enjoy this spectral _Ambulocetus_!


End file.
